Nicktoons Christmas Party
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: It's Christmas time and the Louds are invited to the annual Nicktoons Christmas party, but will a devious plan developed by Zim ruin everything.


** I don't own any of this Loud House and other Nicktoons belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Christmas time has come again on cartoon planet, all over the planet cartoons from Cartoon Network land, FOX animation land, Warner Bros animation land, Disney land, and of course Nickelodeon land which is located in between Cartoon Network land and the very larger Disney land.

Snow falls from the sky in gentleness, houses and buildings were decorated with Christmas trees, reefs, lights, snowmen, plastic Santa's, reindeer, presents, and of course candy canes. All around all the Nicktoons were rushing around in excitement preparing for the big day tomorrow like Rocko who is looking for a gift for his friends or others like Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Harold, and the rest of the gang had an intense snowball fight that got interrupted by CatDog who along with the Greaser Dogs ran past in the middle of the fight.

Yes through out the land everyone is excited, that goes to the same for the Louds who all had their different ways of celebrating: Lynn Sr. is cooking, Rita is decorating the house, Lori struggled to keep herself from unwrapping the gifts, Leni looked for materials for the perfect Christmas outfit which unfortunately we're things around the house, Luna is making a Christmas song, Luan is doing her twelve puns of Christmas, Lynn and Lucy looked for the Christmas stash, Lana is preparing to catch one of Santa's reindeer, Lola is sucking up to get on the nice list, Lisa ever since last year is setting up cameras to study Santa, Lilly is crawling around, and Lincoln is going to ride big Red this time down a hill at the park.

He is on his way when he spotted an orange envelope in the mailbox, curious Lincoln pulled it out and opened it only to have green slime splash him in the face.

"Agh what the." Lincoln looks at the envelope and as he read it his disgust turns to excitement, he drops his sled then rushes back into his house "GUYS GET OVER HERE!"

Immediately his family came to the living room all talking at once wondering what Lincoln wanted.

"Bro what is it? I was just writing a awesome song."

"And me and Lucy were looking for." Lucy elbows Lynn on the side and motion her head in their parents direction. "Looking for my hockey equipment."

"Oh that was a good wrap up. Ho, Ho, Ho that's two." Luan's siblings groan over the pun, while Lynn Sr. lets out a good chuckle. "That was good one honey, so what's the big news Lincoln?"

Lincoln proudly holds up a letter which revealed that it was an invitation with yellow texts and Nick's old logo. "We've been invited to the annual Nicktoons Christmas party!"

Everyone was silent for a moment before letting out an excited scream as they dance around in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! This is literally the greatest news I've ever heard!" Lori exclaimed.

"You said it honey we've been waiting for this ever since we arrived here." Rita said.

"I gotta find the perfect princess dress to wear." Lola rushes up the stairs straight to her room.

"I'm finally going to meet the two greatest geniuses in the land Jimmy Neutron and Professor Wakeman." Lisa stated.

"I wonder if any of them got cool pets?" Lana said.

"Oh yeah this is going to be so exciting!" Lynn shouted with her arms in the air, beside her Lucy nonchalantly raised her left hand "Yay."

"Yippee were going to meet the Kids Next Door!" Leni said, her family looks at her in confusion. "What were going to meet them there."

"They're in Cartoon Network land dude there not going to be there." Luna stated which made Leni slump down in disappointment.

"So when does this toonerific party start?" Luan asked.

Lincoln reads the invitation, "Invitation says that the party starts at six."

Lynn Sr. turns to his family with an excitement in his eyes, "Well we know what were doing tonight, let's prepare ourselves so we can be ready when its time to go." The Louds talked all at once as they walk to separate areas of the house to get ready for the party.

Lincoln turns to the readers, "This is going to be an awesome night."

* * *

Indeed it was as every Nicktoon was indeed getting ready for the party, even the Nicktoons villains were getting ready for a party which was their own at the Chum Bucket.

However there was only one Nicktoon who wasn't getting ready for the party or Christmas at all. Deep underground in an alien base under a strange looking house Zim is repairing a door to his tech room.

"All right main components are set now all I need is Gir to turn on the power for the door. GIR! Put in the door control!"

Nothing happened Zim looked around with question which turned to annoyance, "GIR!" Looking around Zim noticed that Girl is nowhere to be found, frustrated he enters the elevator, went up to ground level, he exits the toilet to find his robot servant rolling in nacho cheese in front of a Christmas tree that is decorated with chocolate shakes, chicken, doughnuts, bacon, pancakes, and a wide eyes dog.

"GIR!"

Gir turns to him with a smile, "Hi master."

"What are you doing and what is that?" Zim walked over to the strange tree with his finger on his face.

"Decorating for Christmas!"

Zim annoyed turned to Gir, 'I already told you Gir we do not celebrate this filthy holiday that the dumb humans celebrate."

"But master the TV says that Christmas is a great time of year and that everyone loves it."

"Don't care now take that thing down." Zim turns back to the toilet and walked towards it while Gir began to have a tantrum, suddenly Zim stopped as a thought came to him, humans like Christmas and would do anything for it, if he could somehow find a way to use this then he would have these stupid humans under his foot and conger the Earth for the Tallest.

Zim began to laugh evilly as he got on the toilet and re-enter the lower parts of his base, he continues to laugh evilly as he enters his research bay, he stopped laughing and shouted for his computer.

"Ugh! What is it now?"

"Bring up everything on this Christmas."

"But don't you already know about Christmas from that time you dressed up as Santa?"

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED! Now pull up the information!"

"Very well."

A screen turns on showing off various Christmas things like: snowmen, bells, gifts, trees, snow, tinsel, and Santa.

"Hmm interesting talking snowpeople, touching mouths under a plant thingy, eatting this fruitcake thingy. Yes this could work, it could VERY WELL WORK!* Zim proceeds to go into another fit of laughter.

* * *

Five fourty rolled around as the Louds were in vanzilla heading for the party which is located in the Nicktoons city hall. All of them were in their best Christmas outfits talking in excitement on what they were going to do once they get there.

"Aw dudes I can't wait to play my Christmas song on stage."

"I'm looking forward to tell jokes, as I know they'll die with laughter."

"Well I just can't wait for someone to eat my famous Lynn Pudding." Lynn Sr. spotted the city hall coming up ahead, "Oh there it is." Vanzilla pulls into the parking lot that already had a few vehicles in it with vans, and a boatmobile.

The Louds found a parking spot close to the front entrance, after they parked they all got out and looked at the city hall which is colored orange and had four pillars on the roof with four bronze statues of Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, and XJ9 on the top, along with a bronze statue of SpongeBob SquarePants in the middle. The building is covered in Christmas lights, as well as the surrounding trees.

"Oh it looks so pretty." Leni said with her eyes sparkling.

"Come on lets go in." Rita exclaimed, they walk over to the city hall they reach the stairs when Mr. Krabs came and blocked their path, "Ahoy mateys and ladies, welcome to the annual Nicktoons Christmas Party. Entry will be five dollars."

Lynn Sr. and Rita's faces turned to confusion, Lynn pulls out the invitation and read it. "But it says here that it's free to get in."

Mr. Krabs waved his claw nonchalantly, "Oh that's a old invitation, the new one says you gotta pay."

"It also says to watch out for you as you will try something like this." Rita added as she looked at him blankly.

Mr. Krabs looked down in annoyance, "Aw barnacles." Mr. Krabs turns and went into the city hall with the Louds behind.

The inside is decorated with lots of Christmas stuff from cut outs on the walls to the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the room, there were also two tables for snacks and for eatting, around the snack table were Didi, Stu, Drew, Charlotte, Lou Pickles, Chas and Kira Finster, Betty and Howard DeVille who were talking while picking out some of the snacks. Nearby at a corner is a playpen with Tommy, Dil, Chucky, Kimi, Phil and Lil inside.

"Looks like we found a place for Lilly." Rita stated.

"Yeah but this place looks kind of dead." Lori said.

"I know isn't it great" Lucy smiled.

"Well we did arrive pretty early, anyway fam lets began this party shall we." Lynn Sr. exclaimed, with that the Louds went off in separate directions, Rita went to the playpen and put Lilly in it, then went off to meet her husband at the snack table.

Tommy is first to notice the new comer, so he walks over to her. "Hi I'm Tommy what's your name?"

"I'm Lilly."

"Nice to meet you, wanna play with me and my friends?"

Lilly nods, Tommy leads her to his friends who were sitting around a walking Reptar that was acting like a bop-it, they laughed as they follow its movements. "Hey guys I want you to meet Lilly."

They turned to her and greeted her, "So what are you playing?" Lilly asked.

"Were playing with our new copy me Reptar." Phil replied.

"What does it do?"

"You jump, dance, and move around it's really fun." Kimi replied.

"Yeah except when I fall on my shoe laces." Chucky said nervously.

"Come on lets play some more." Lil runs over to Copy Me Reptar and turned him on, the toy began to do a dance the rugrats and Lilly began to copy its moves laughing in joy. Chucky did his best to copy the toy, but he stepped on his untide shoelaces and fell over.

He lets out a groan of sadness, "I'm terrible at this game." Chucky looks over to one of the windows to see a dark shadow with red eyes, the shadow leaves the window and Chucky screamed in fright getting his friends and stepsister's attention, they walked over to him to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Chucky?" Kimi asked, "I just saw a monster at the window!" Chucky shook in fear. "A monster where?" Phil and Lil asked as they looked at the windows they can see, Chucky fearfully pointed to the window nearest to the playpen.

They looked to the window expecting to see the monster for themselves, "I don't see any monster." Lilly said. "It was right there I tell you. It was dark with these red eyes."

A new voice then called out from the other side of the playpen, "Sounds like you saw the big, mean, snowman."

The babies turned to see Angelica standing behind the playpen with her arms resting on the top, she had been walking by eatting Christmas cookies that she had snuck from the snack table, when she heard Chucky scream and listen in on their conversation when she thought up a devious lie to scare the babies.

"What are you talking about Angelica?" Tommy asked.

"The big, mean, snowman."

"Who's he?" Chucky asked nervously.

Angelica gives a nasty smile and began a made up tale. "Long ago a couple of kids made a tall snowman, so tall that he could reach the treetops. They put a magic carrot on him and he came to live, he must've had yellow snow in him, maybe he had the wrong hat, but whatever the reason he came to live mean and ate those kids up. Now they say he comes every winter looking for babies to eat, and if you see him that means your going to be a tasty snack. So looks like Chucky is going to be a snack." Angelica lets out a nasty laugh before walking away.

Chucky slumped down in sadness, "Oh great I'm going to get eaten by the big mean snowman." Chucky then began to cry a little.

Tommy put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry Chucky we won't let any snowman eat you."

"But how are we going to stop a snowman Tommy?" Lil asked.

"I mean he's big and mean." Phil added.

"I know snowman melt when it gets hot, so maybe we can lure him to the fireplace." Kimi suggested.

"Good idea Kimi, come on guys let's get to the fire place and melt the snowman."

Lilly suddenly spoke up, "Wait how do we know if this snowman even exists?"

"Because Angelica says he's real." Phil replied.

"But I never heard of this big, mean, snowman and my sister who is interested in spooky stuff would've mention it, plus that girl looked mean."

"She is." Lil confirmed.

"So why should we trust what she said?"

"Because she's older, now come on guys." Tommy walks up to the playpen gate, pulls out a screwdriver from his diaper and opened it. "Let's get to that fireplace." Tommy along with his friends head out to the fireplace, leaving a stun Lilly behind as she couldn't believe that he had just opened the gate so easily, she followed behind them.

* * *

Outside more vehicles parked and various toons walked to the city hall, in Vanzilla the truck opens up and Walt, Geo, Cliff, and Charles came out, there was no way they were missing this party so they snuck in Vanzilla before the Louds entered it and hid in the back where they waited until they were gone.

The four rush towards the entrance, however Cliff slipped on some ice which made him go faster and bump into Charles, they both slid right into a girl's legs.

"Oh are you okay?"

"Yeah we just slid on some ice." Cliff replied.

"That's good."

"Wait did she just replied to you?" Geo asked.

The girl with glasses and two ponytails nodded, "Yeah I'm Eliza Thornberry I can talk to animals."

"How can you do that?"

"Oh it's a long story, so you heading to the party?"

"We sure are! In fact we actually snuck are way here by hiding in the back of our owners car."

"Way to blow our cover Walt." Charles said sarcastically.

"Oops sorry."

"It's okay I won't tell anyone."

"Oh thank you Eilza." Cliff said.

"So you want to hang with me and talk?"

"Sure it should be interesting to talk to someone who can talk to us." Charles replied. The five head into the city hall with the other toons, farther away CatDog were rushing through downtown they were covered in bruises from their encounter with the Greaser Dogs earlier.

"Come on Dog we can't be late to the party."

"What's the rush Cat? They wouldn't care if were late."

"If we so up late then I won't have time to show off my new dancing moves."

CatDog went faster, they were just about to pass Timmy Turner's house when Dog suddenly stopped in his tracks, forcing Cat to propel forward then hit the snow face first. He pops up with the snow all over his face that made him look like Santa Claus he shakes the snow off him and turns to dog crossly.

"Dog why'd you stop?"

"Look Cat." Dog points to a big snowman in front of Timmy's house.

"It's a snowman what's the big deal?"

"It's big and the hat on crooked."

"It's no big deal Dog, now come on." Cat attempts to leave but is unable to as Dog moved to the snowman, upon reaching it Dog reached up and straighten the hat, Dog smiled at his good deed while Cat tapped the snow impatiently.

Suddenly much to Dog's surprise the snowman been to shake and make mechanical noises.

"Say Cat."

"What?"

"Do snowmen shake and make mechanical noises when you put a hat on them?"

Cat turns to him in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"The snowman doing it."

Cat looked and what Dog said was indeed true, smoke hisses out from the snowman's face as it opened up revealing three robot, red eyes, the stick arms folded in and were replaced by two laser guns, then six robotic legs came out and raised the snowman up. The snowman makes a robotic sound as it aimed its laser guns at CatDog.

Cat screamed and moved the both of them out of the way just before the ground got blasted, the two scream as they ran away from the area, the snowman begins to move off in their direction.

Up in the sky in his voot cruiser Zim watch the first of his snowbots advance towards the city hall, he lets out a loud laugh as Gir played with some stick figure.

"Yes my first part of my plan is working! Now onto PHASE TWO!"

"What's phase two?" Gir asked as he banged his stick figure against the glass.

"Simple Gir, once my Christmas bots reach city hall, they will conger it plus gaining us control of this land, then we take control of the other lands easily. Now sit back and watch the show Gir."

"Oh bring the popcorn!"

* * *

The party is in full swing now all over the hall various toons were interacting with each as they enjoyed the festivities such as: the parents talking to each other, Lynn having a game of table hockey with Sandy, Raphael and the Rocket Power, Lori talking about her experience with Debbie and Courtney, Leni talking fashion with XJ9, Pearl, and Ronda, Luan told jokes to SpongeBob, Patrick, Mighty B aka Bessie, Sheen, Carl, and Stimpy, Lincoln talked about comics with Timmy Turner, Arnold, Doug, and Michelangelo, Lucy talked about ghosts with Danny Fenton, and Sam, Lana tried to play with Darwin, Lola ate the snacks with Angelica, Lisa got her chance to meet Professor Wakeman and Jimmy Neutron, along with Donatello who was eager to show off his new invention the Shell Razor.

As everyone talked and celebrated Luna decided to lighten the mood by playing a Christmas song, she pulls out her guitar and begins to play for about 15 minutes before Squidward comes up and pulls the plug off her speaker.

"Hey what's the big idea dude?"

"That so called music that you were playing was hurting my eardrums." Squidward pulls out his clarinet, "Now this is music." Squidward plays on his clarinet causing everyone to cover their ears.

Luna plugs her speaker back in and played a great big riff which made Squidward drop his clarinet, he picks it up and turns to her with anger. He garbs a cable and plugged it into his clarinet and played loudly drowning out Luna's music, Luna played louder causing the room to shake and most of the toons to cover their ears, but Luna and Squidward didn't noticed as they were too preoccupied with their music battle.

As they battled Tommy and his friends along with Lilly crawled under the snack table which is shaking under the noise.

Chucky stopped to cover his ears, "What is that?"

"Oh that's just my sister." Lilly answered casually.

"How are you not affected by this noise?" Chucky asked.

"When you live in my house you get used to noise." Lilly replied.

"I like it as it's making the food fall." Phil added as he and his sister picked up the food that fell on the floor and ate it with glee. Tommy reaches the end of the table and spots the fireplace up ahead. "Look guys the fireplace."

The babies walk out from the table and walked over to the fireplace, they sit themselves around the fire.

"Now that we're by the fire that mean old snowman can't get us." Tommy said enthusiastically.

"Yeah I like to see that snowman get us now." Kimi added.

"Don't say that he might put the fire out and then get us." Chucky said nervously.

Lilly could only shake her head as she knew that this whole snowman thing was a bologna story, laughter gets her and the others attention, Angelica laughed as she pointed at them.

"Oh you dumb babies fall for anything."

"What do you mean Angelica?" Kimi asked.

"I made the big, mean snowman up."

"I knew it. I knew you made it up."

"Yeah sure kid, but I got the other ones easily." Angelica lets out another laugh.

"That was a really rotten trick Angelica." Tommy scolded.

"Not my fault you believed in such a ridiculous story baldi."

"Wait if there's no big, mean snowman, then what did I see at the window?" Chucky asked.

Suddenly the wall next to the fireplace collapses filling it with smoke, the babies, Angelica and some other toons nearby turned to face it. Red eyes peer through the smoke, they come through the smoke revealing the robot snowman.

"He's real!" Angelica screamed in disbelief, then ran off screaming along with the babies. The snowbot screeches in a robotic way then more snowbots crashed through the walls guns pointed at everyone. The tree shook and all the lights, tinsels, ornaments and the star on top of the tree flew off, the lights and tinsel wrap around some of the toons, while the ornaments surrounded others with mini guns pointed at them, mistletoes shot out a ray of energy on others, then the star projects out a light through the ceiling and shines a big Irken symbol above city hall.

Everyone is panicking as they wonder what was going on when a laugh interrupted them, they all looked up to see Zim in his voot cruiser descending down before stopping midway, all the while laughing evilly.

"Attention all you inferior humans, I the mighty Zim has taken control of your city hall with your precious holiday items! Now bow before me and watch as I conger this stupid planet!"

"Not if I can help it." Timmy muttered before looking down to Cosmo and Wanda who were disguised as a pink candy cane and green hat. "Cosmo, Wanda I wish the tinsels, lights, and those mistletoes were gone."

"You got it Timmy." Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands up and in a poof the items disappeared freeing the toons.

"What's this?! Where did my cool items go? Oh well doesn't matter I still got my snowbots and small laser balls to hold all of you."

"You do realize that the best warriors in Nickelodeon land are here right?" Danny asked.

Zim looked around at all the fighters who were in fighting stance, he had a blank stare before letting out a laugh. "You foolish Earth creatures can't beat my AMAZING machines!"

"Oh yeah then watch this green boy, booyakasha!" Michelangelo leaps into the air with his nunchucks and basses a group of the ornament guns away from the Thronberry's, the ornaments fly and crashed into the wall exploding on impact. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello join their brother and destroyed the other ornament guns, Xj9 fires her ray gun at a snowbot's chest, sparks fly out of its chest then explodes.

Danny gets under a table and in a flash he comes out as Danny Phantom, Danny uses his ghost blast to destroy three snowbots, Sandy uses her karate skills to trash them while SpongeBob uses his bubble torpedos to destroy two snowbots. The snowbots fired their guns, three were smashed by rocks by Aang, Jimmy manage to hack three and made them fire at the other snowbots, finally El Tigre slashes the guns off of four of them. There is only one snowbot left it stopped shooting and looked at its fallen comrades then the toons, Danny appears in front of him.

"Boo."

The snowbot shatters into pieces, Zim looked at his shattered army then at the toons who looked back at him blankly. "FOOLS! This was all part of my BRILLIANT PLAN! Now I uh will return to my lair and uh think of phase three. So long!" Zim flies the voot cruiser out of the city hall back towards his lair.

The Nicktoons looked around at the wrecked city hall: the tree had fallen over, the snack table is destroyed with the snacks all over the place, along with the scrap metal of the snowbots and ornament guns.

Timmy looks back down at Cosmo and Wanda and whispers, "I wish everything was back to normal." With a poof everything was back the way it was before Zim's army came in.

After that they all resume their party and had a good time together as this was Shirley a party they will never forget.

* * *

Back in his lair Zim and Gir were on the couch watching the scary monkey show.

"Want some eggnog?" Gir asked.

"No thanks."

Suddenly the door burst open and Krampus entered with his basket, "ZIM you have been extremely bad this year."

Zim stands up on the couch "Who are you!"

"I'm Kramp."

Zim gets off his couch and points, "Who are you!"

"I'm Kramp."

Zim gets on his metal spider legs and raises himself to Krampus's face, "Who are you!"

Krampus looked at him in confusion before continuing, "I'm Krampus and I'm here to punish you for your misdeeds."

"Your after my base."

"What? NO! I'm after you."

Zim pulls out some blueprints and held them close to him, "Your after my plans for my space station!"

Krampus face palms, "No, now listen I'm here to punish you."

"How?"

"First I'll whack you with my branches, then torment you for eternity in the underworld."

"Branches?"

"Yes?"

"Give to Zim the branches of doom."

"No there my branches."

"Ha ah! Then you admit that your weak branches are no match for the wrath of ZIM'S mighty tech!"

"What?" Krampus scratched his head wondering what just happen, "You know what your not worth it, I'm out of here." A burst of fire engulfs Krampus and when it went out Krampus was gone.

"Well that happen." Zim goes back to the couch while Gir played with a gingerbread man.

* * *

After the party the Louds along with the other toons went back to their homes, they were all exhausted so when they got home everyone went to their rooms for some sleep, except Lola who put up milk and cookies on the table before heading to their rooms.

Lincoln is settling in his bed when he noticed the readers. "Well that was a fun party, I'm glad we were able to go to that party as this shows were now proud members of the Nicktoon family though we didn't see Ronnie Anne and her family members there, though I'm sure given time they will be invited to the next party. Anyway I'm going to get some shut eye happy holidays and happy New Year."

With that Lincoln falls asleep.


End file.
